


And The Door Locks Behind

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: It’s really not as funny as they are finding it, when viewed objectively, but Crowley is wiping tears out from under his eyes as Aziraphale giggles his way through the end of the story. They’re not even particularly drunk. Just a glass each. Which just makes it all the sweeter as Aziraphale waves his hand around, gesturing for Crowley to pay attention to what he’s saying and if Aziraphale’s hand brushes Crowley’s on the sofa space between them then neither of them are going to mention it aloud.***For an anon tumblr request





	And The Door Locks Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon for the request: 'hello, if you're still taking prompts can you write crowley who swore he'd never tell aziraphale that he loves him, accidentally blurs out "i love you" without thinking and then goes into pure panic more?'
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It’s really not as funny as they are finding it, when viewed objectively, but Crowley is wiping tears out from under his eyes as Aziraphale giggles his way through the end of the story. They’re not even particularly drunk. Just a glass each. Which just makes it all the sweeter as Aziraphale waves his hand around, gesturing for Crowley to pay attention to what he’s saying and if Aziraphale’s hand brushes Crowley’s on the sofa space between them then neither of them are going to mention it aloud. 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale hiccups, his cheeks a warm red with mirth. “Lis- Listen- ha, my dear- you’ve not even heard the-  _ oh,  _ I can’t stop la--”

Crowley pushes his sunglasses onto the top of his head to brush away the final few tears, hunched slightly over his aching ribs. “Oh, angel, I love you,” Crowley breathes out without thinking. 

Aziraphale still doesn’t stop laughing. Loud and pure and unabashed. But Crowley...Crowley feels as if a bucket of ice has been tipped over him. He straightens up, arms wrapping round his stomach to ease the ache of laughter from his chest but even that is dulled by the static in his mind. He’s let slip. He’s spent so,  _ so _ long biting back those words. Burying them. Only to let them slip now, a month before the apocalypse is due. 

Crowley pushes himself to his feet without realising what he’s doing. The sunglasses are back over his frantic eyes. Aziraphale’s laughter peeters off as Crowley heads for the door, none of his usual stagger in his steps. 

He’s fucked up at the last second. He’s ruined it. Ruined this. Aziraphale isn’t going to--

“Crowley? Is everything okay?”

Aziraphale isn’t  _ ready _ . He’s never been ready and he’s most certainly not ready now but Crowley’s crossed that line anyway and now--

“My dear, where are you going?”

Now they’re going to fight over it unless Crowley leaves. Unless he runs and then they can pretend it never happened. That Aziraphale isn’t so close to breaking the last fragile piece of Crowley’s heart hope.

The door closes behind him and locks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
